Ianto Gray
Ianto Arion Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will have the ability of Immortality, Projection and Eidetic Memory. Ianto is the youngest son of Braedon and Cassidy Gray. He has one older brother, Hunter Gray. Appearance He will generally resemble his older brother, Hunter, and his father. Ianto will have thick, dark brown hair for his entire life, although when he is younger, it will turn to a light brown in summer. Unlike his brother, Ianto will have the same pale blue eye colour as his father. Ianto will be average in height throughout his childhood but will grow to be 6ft 1 as an adult. No matter how much time Ianto spends in the sun, he will never tan, because of his fair complexion. As an adult, he will have a very slim figure, but will also be quite muscular. As a child, his mother will chose his clothes, meaning he will wear simple clothing. As he grows up, he will develop a sophisticated taste in clothes, meaning at any remotely formal occasions, he will wear a suit. Aside from that, he will normally wear open neck shirts and jeans, never interesting himself in anything more complex. Abilities Ianto's first ability will be that of Immortality, which is the ability to live forever and never die, healing all injuries without exception. Ianto is able to heal any injury, making it impossible to kill him. Generally, it will only take a few minutes to heal any minor injury. However, for more serious or otherwise fatal wounds, Ianto will take more time to heal, especially head wounds. There is believed to be no way to kill him. Ianto will grow to be an adult before his ageing stops fully and he will remain in his late twenties for his entire life. He will not ever be ill and he cannot be poisoned. His ability will also mean that he will be able to live without oxygen or food at need. However, Ianto will still feel pain. His second ability is that of Projection, the ability that allows him to project whatever he wishes. Its uses can include reality distortion, thought projection, astral projection and physical projection from one location or time to another. Ianto will manifest at birth but it will take him a very long time to gain control over the ability. Originally, he will only be able to project into people's minds and communicate with them through this. However, he will also be able to project images, as well as creating illusions and later on he will be able to project objects into existence as well. Ianto will be able to project himself astrally and when an adult, he will learn how to project himself physically to different places. His third and final ability is Eidetic Memory, the ability to effortlessly memorise any piece of information one is exposed to. The ability lets Ianto remember everything he has ever read, heard or seen. This is done effortlessly and he can recall back on all of his memories. Ianto will manifest at birth meaning that he will remember every second of his extended life. This ability will allow him to learn to speak at a young age and he will never fail a test in his life. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cassidy Gray *Father - Braedon Gray *Brother - Hunter Gray Personality Ianto will be quite a self-contained child, meaning he will generally keep to himself and will not share his emotions with others. He can be quite dependant upon other people and his quietness is often mistaken for shyness. However, once he comes out of his shell, Ianto will become a humourous and often sarcastic person. He will be quite philosphical in several ways, as well as strongly believing in inner darkness. Ianto will be quite sweet and generous, though, being the actual opposite of what he believes himself to be. He can be easily misled. Ianto will not be prideful and he will be quite intelligent. Once he has gotten invested in something, Ianto will not back down. Eventually, his ability to live forever will a negative effect on him, meaning that his fear for losing those he loves will stop him from letting himself get close to people. Etymology Ianto is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious". It also has the Hebrew meaning "Grasp by the heel", which refers to the mythological Greek warrior Achilles. His middle name is Arion, this is a Greek name meaning "Braver". It is also an alternate spelling of the name Orion, which refers to the character from the Greek myths. His surname means "Son of Grace" as well as the colour. History & Future Ianto's older brother, Hunter, will be born in May, 2046 and Ianto will be born on November 17th 2049. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters